It is the intention of Boston University to continue the development of a multidisciplinary Cancer Research Center which will include strong programs in research, service and education, and will develop an increasing involvement in non-university communities. We hope to develop strong research programs which will deal with understanding the etiology of cancer and the basic cellular defects involved in the pathogenesis of cancer; better and earlier diagnosis of cancer; development of newer and more effective treatment of cancer; a better understanding and intent to resolve the humanistic problems which surround the patient with cancer. We plan to expand our educational activities to include allied medical professionals such as nurses, physical therapists, nutritionists, etc., in the specialized problems posed by cancer; to improve our educational activities for undergraduate and graduate education of physicians; and to extend new knowledge of cancer treatment to the health professionals practicing in the surrounding eastern Massachusetts communities which we serve. We shall also improve our capacity to service the needs of cancer bearing patients. This will partly involve the exploitation of new research knowledge generated both here and at other institutions. To these $ ends, we will develop a series of Core facilities which will act to organize new functioning groups of BU faculty, recruited across departmental and existing organizational lines. In addition, we will develop a series of outreach programs to affiliated and non-affiliated community hospitals to act as vehicles of communications.